Mots voilés
by Larme de Cristal
Summary: "S'ils lisaient dans son âme, ils verraient à quel point il pouvait l'aimer." / Entre Shikamaru et Temari, les mots sont inutiles. Seuls les regards et les gestes comptent, car les mots ne peuvent décrire l'Amour.


**Coucou ! Me revoici avec encore un texte ShikaTema (mon otp chéri !) qui, cette fois-ci, raconte la demande en mariage de notre flemmard de Shikamaru. J'espère vraiment ne pas avoir fait d'OOC, être restée réaliste et, surtout, que ce texte vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

 **Musique**

 **The Legend of Korra - End Credits Song**

* * *

 **Les personnages ainsi que l'univers de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Mots voilés**

* * *

Shikamaru atterrit au sommet du plus grand chêne, puis se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Il leva les yeux pour observer Temari qui le suivait, dégringolant l'arbre en s'accrochant aux branches avec souplesse. Il avait longuement réfléchi et surtout hésité à l'emmener avec lui dans la forêt du clan Nara. Il n'avait pas peur que les cerfs la rejette, loin de là : s'ils lisaient dans son âme, ils verraient à quel point il pouvait l'aimer et ils ne lui feraient rien. Mais il avait peur de la réaction de Temari, et, surtout de sa réponse...

Quand la kunoichi fut à ses côtés, il pénétra dans une clairière, les mains dans les poches et faussement indifférent. Alors que la kunoichi franchissait également la limite marquée par des buissons, des cerfs émergèrent à l'autre bout de l'étendue plane. La jeune femme se raidit imperceptiblement, mais continua quand même à avancer. Shikamaru flatta les flancs de l'un des animaux quand il arriva à sa hauteur, pour ensuite s'allonger dans l'herbe, le cerf déposant son museau sur son ventre. Il faisait comme s'il contemplait le ciel, mais son regard était fixé sur Temari. Une demi-douzaine de cerfs entourait à présent la jeune femme de Suna, assise à même le sol. Elle ne bougeait pas tandis qu'ils lui reniflaient les joues afin de savoir s'ils l'acceptaient ou non.

Un temps passa, infini, puis l'un d'eux posa sa tête sur sa cuisse et ferma les yeux, rapidement suivi par les autres. La jeune femme sourit, puis caressa un à un les animaux. Soulagé, Shikamaru tourna son regard vers les nuages passant entre les branches hautes des arbres. Il entendit vaguement des pas et Temari apparut dans son champ de vision, accompagnée des cerfs. Elle s'allongea à ses côtés. Les animaux enfouirent une dernière fois leurs museaux dans les cheveux de la kunoichi pour s'habituer à son odeur, puis allèrent brouter plus loin. Le silence persista quelques minutes avant que Temari ne le brise en tournant la tête vers son camarade.

\- Je pensais que seuls ceux de ton clan pouvaient entrer dans cette forêt, lui dit-elle.

Cela ne sonnait pas comme une question, juste une simple affirmation. Mais, Shikamaru sentait tout ce qu'elle avait voulu dire derrière cette phrase, toutes les interrogations dissimulées derrière les mots. Il tourna la tête et son regard se figea dans celui de la jeune femme. Il avait toujours aimé ses yeux verts et toutes les lueurs qui y passaient sans cesse. Colère, le plus souvent ; tendresse et affection aussi, qui les rendaient si lumineux ; tristesse, rare, mais si insupportable que le ninja détestait quand elle s'insinuait sans scrupule dans les iris de la jeune femme. Et, maintenant, l'espoir emplissait ces orbes, dansait en une flamme haute et pure, teintée d'une pointe d'amusement. D'ailleurs, son sourire espiègle était parfaitement moqueur. Elle attendait quelque chose, mais une chose qu'elle savait avant même que Shikamaru n'ouvre la bouche. Ce dernier soupira et ferma les yeux en grognant. Il détestait quand elle faisait cela. Elle semblait toujours lire en lui, il n'avait même pas besoin de parler qu'elle devinait ce qu'il allait dire.

\- Pour moi, tu fais partie de mon clan, Temari, lui répondit-il finalement en souriant à son tour d'un air amusé.

Il jouait avec elle comme elle jouait avec lui. Toujours des phrases masquées, des questions cachées, mais des gestes qui voulaient tout dire. Temari fit la moue et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule, agacée. Pourtant, un sourire étira sa bouche l'instant d'après puis, se retournant sur le côté, elle surplomba Shikamaru qui détourna ses prunelles du ciel bleu. Elle savait ce que sa phrase hurlait, ce qu'il lui demandait à mi-voix. Seulement, il n'avait pas le sens des convenances pour le lui dire clairement. Mais, c'était aussi pour cela qu'elle l'aimait autant...

 _Veux-tu m'épouser, femme galère ?_

Elle se pencha et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes en caressant sa joue du bout des doigts. Un baiser doux, tendre, comme la réponse à une question.

 _Bien sûr que oui, pleurnichard..._

* * *

 **Voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! Bisous ! :D**


End file.
